Akira Wamatowe
Personality At the beginning of the killing game, Akira? Akira is pessimistic, and drowsy to boot. He takes this entire killing game with a grain of salt. He also has low self-esteem. Give him a hug. At least he's helpful. He won't let other people die just because of his own shortcomings. He finds dead bodies to be, kind of interesting. Like the story they tell. He will be a very valuable asset during the investigations! There are some things that make Akira smile, such as, Hamsters. He just loves hamsters! Of course, as he grew closer to his friends, specifically, Amai, he grew to appreciate life more. He really likes Amai now, and is doing his best to protect them. Akira has also become more confident, and when everyone is falling down into despair he will do his best to rise up! To be a leader for them. Backstory School Memories He had arrived to Hope's Utopia but didn't find much excitement. None at all. He doesn't remember much after. Before School Memories Akira didn't have as much of a pure childhood as he had hoped. Of course, since birth, he didn't really seem to react to things as much as other kids did. Crying, Giggling, babbling, he was oddly silent. Leading his mom to believe there was something wrong with him. Of course, there was nothing for him to be happy about. He grew up in a poor, gang torn city, living in constant danger of a murder or worst. He didn't go to school as he grew up because of the paranoia his mom had. His father was a police officer trying to set things right in the city. Akira as he grew up became more accustomed to death, and finding a body on the streets became an everyday things. He found curiosity and became examining them, being as there were barely any hospitals and the like, he was one of the few people who could place the unfortunate to rest at such a young age. Of course, it reached a peak when his father was murdered for arresting gang leaders. Akira placed him to rest, and since that day, he had just stopped caring about the world. His father was his hero. When Hope's Utopia started selecting students, Akira was specifically requested. For what reason? Who knows, but he doesn't think too much of the fact because it doesn't really matter why. The fact he was asked to join is amazing enough, and he's left behind his old life. Hopefully for a better one. Killing School Life Prolouge Akira was among the first sixteen students to arrive to awake in Hopes Utopia. His reaction to the announcement of the killing game was met with little emotion and an indifference. He became friends with Tori and Marigold Chapter 1 Akira didn't seem to care much about escaping himself, but he still helped his classmates out with looking for a way out. When Monocrab released the motive he didn't feel much pressure as he thought the situation was doomed from the start. Eventually though, he begins to assist. When Sevont's body was discovered, Akira and Amai both decided to guard and examine the body. Akira was quite surprised to see Amai have much knowledge about the bodies of the dead. But he doesn't pry. His testimony was essential in clearing both his and Mizuru's status as suspects. Chapter 2 Akira wasn't as stoic and unfeeling, he had started taking a liking. ..? It's hard to say, towards Amai, and found himself hanging around them a lot. For the first part of this Chapter he was just as background as usual, but he found himself a bit excited to explore the new areas. He also became enamored with Amiki as she reminds him of his dad. Either way, when the motives were released he didn't have much of a reaction. He only prepared for the next body. When the bodies of Yukuro and Enki were found, he did some more bonding with Amai. His testimony was important to pinpoint the times of death. Motive Video At first, his video showed nothing. Simply a brief overview of his young life. But then, it changed, it showed. ..School. Videos and images of all of his friends, he was genuinely happy. He had been loving and enjoying life. He seemed most happiest when he was with Amai, who had seemed to be his roommate... Category:Student Category:Characters